Lukas Hartmann
Lukas Hartmann is played by Tanya A. Escobar. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Lukas Hartmann (Meaning: light/brave man) Semblance He controls light and makes figures out of them. He can make copies of anything using his semblance, including 3D forms of people, plants, and animals. It’s usually created as a diversion. One hit, they disintegrate. Weapon Carries a crossbow with arrows made of his light semblance. Of course, he wouldn't take those to work or he’d get fired (he likes his job). Skills Running away from angry merchants Weaknesses He is prideful and overly confident Appearance *Refer to image Other Important details Laidback, doesn't bother to comb his hair. Why bother when the wind styles it for you? Personality Overview He’s outgoing, optimistic...and an idiot. In his mind, he sees himself as a hero, prideful of his family name. He’s also afraid of little girls. Quirks Imagines himself as the hero in every situation. Voice Theme(s) Battle Theme Backstory I watched the cars zoom past me, until I felt my head go dizzy. The cars flew right past me; I chose to get into one. My head peaked out of the window, the wind blew my hair into a wild mess. I felt my head rush and adrenaline coursing through my veins. As if my veins were filled with ice water ins tead of blood. My eyes landed on a middle-aged man in a business suit, glancing at his watch and brushing aside his disheveled hair. I recognized him immediately. His dark eyes caught mine. My taxi drove past him and we never broke our gaze. Because I always feel the need to escalate things, I gave him a hand gesture that wouldn't be accepted as rated G. The man spoke into the collar of his suit and jumped into his fancy black car. Without hesitation, he drove into the highway and chased after the taxi. I looked away and moved my head back inside the car. Beads of sweat formed onto the taxi driver’s head as the black car was tailgating his vehicle. I emptied my pockets and handed him the last of my cash, asking him to speed up and lose the car. The taxi man was a master driver, I kicked back and relaxed as we lost sight of the black car. The man was nowhere in sight. The taxi slowed down, its driver stuck in a daze. I stumbled out with my hair in a mess. My blond locks would make an acceptable bird’s nest. I thanked the taxi driver, who didn't respond but waved, gaze still on the road and mouth agape. I blew my cash on the taxi, but I thought it was the least I could do after all the trouble I caused. Hands in my bare pockets, I felt nothing but the fabric of my hoodie. I kicked a pebble as I walked to my home, mind swarming in frustration. Couldn’t stay any longer, I knew, but I smiled knowing there was someone out there to help me. I just have to reach her. My footsteps led me to a lonely alleyway. I picked up my sleeping bag and my backpack. The sky was pitch black. My footsteps led me to the park bench, where I adjusted the sleeping bag to make it more comfortable. The park, my new home. Only for now, I urged. I laid down, stared at the stars for a bit, then closed my eyes for the night. I dreamt an old woman was standing next to my bench. It was early in the morning, and she smiled sadly, grazing her bony hand through my hair. Birds chirped around us and I felt myself stirring. That woman was gone. My eyes opened to the birds standing on tree branches, singing a tune. “Hey!” My head turned swiftly. A police officer marched towards me with a baton. “You can't stay on this property overnight. Can’t you read a sign?” I blinked, laid back down, and closed my eyes, making myself comfortable once again. “Five more minutes, mom.” I wish I could have seen the look on his face. I bet it was priceless. Instead, I felt a pressure on my arm. I was shoved from the bench and lifted up. “You're coming with me.” “Whatever you say, Mr.Officer.” He had me handcuffed and dragged to a police car. He turned to me and told me to get in, but his eyes widened when he looked back. I-well, the other me smiled and waved at him. The real me, that's me, created a skateboard from my semblance and rode out of there like there’s no tomorrow. That probably sounds confusing, let me explain. “Other me” is a copy of me, made from my semblance of light. Basically, I create things from light. Including this nifty skateboard. Which I can ride like a boss. I rode until my legs felt like they would give out. My skateboard disappeared and I walked the rest of the way to the airship. Miraculously, I managed to snag a ticket to Vacuo. I’d rather not say how. I collapsed onto a seat and stared out of the window. If the taxi ride was thrilling, this was even better. Slow, yes, but being so high up in the air, I felt like I was the king of the world. My mind wandered to her, my distant cousin, who I haven't seen in ages. Her mother and mine were good friends with a shared lineage. They were dainty women with a love for art. She was usually off with her friend, but we hung out at times. She still owes me after beating her at video games. As I had expected, Vacuo was scorching hot. I took off my hoodie and tied it around my waist. I was thankful my t-shirt was white so it wouldn't absorb the heat as much. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and looked around. Vacuo was quite dull with the sand dunes, but I could make do. Now, my goal, to find my old friend Evelynn. Gallery Lukas.jpg Lukas color.png Category:Characters